Yo soy tú y ¡tú eres yo!
by ktara92
Summary: AU. Perdidamente enamorada de Shikamaru, Ino intenta separarlo de su novia mediante brujería. Debido a esto, provoca un extraño desastre que, en el proceso, la acercará al corazón de Shikamaru de la forma en que ella menos lo esperaba...


Yo soy tú y… ¡tú eres yo!

Capítulo 1.

Ino se moría de envidia al ver juntos a Shikamaru y a Temari. No le gustaba verlos de aquí para allá, agarrados de la mano y pegados como moscas; le causaba _empalago emocional_.

¿Pero qué podía hacer _ella_? Nada.

- Me mata¿entiendes? -le chilló Ino a Sakura-. ¡¡No me gusta verlos juntos!!

- Mm... O sea que te pone celosa.

- Bueno, no sé si lo que se dice celosa-_celosa_... pero me molesta.

- Te molesta porque Shika te gusta -dijo Sakura mirando a su amiga con cara de que que lo que decía era de suma obviedad.

- Bueno, yo... ¡Él ha sido mi amigo de toda la vida! Me resulta difícil verlo pegoteado con **ÉSA** ¿Qué hago? -gimoteó ella.

- ¿No has pensado en envenenarle la comida a Temari? -sugiró la otra con sarcasmo.

- ¡Sí, lo pensé! Pero hay muchas clases de veneno. No sé cuál elegir. ¿Que más puedo hacer sino?

- Y... ¿No has pensado en una bruja? -Sakura comenzaba a interesarse.

- ¿Bruja¿Crees que caeré en su casa montada en una aspiradora...?

- Escoba -corrigió.

- ¡Bueno¡Qué escoba ni qué mie3rda! Me da igual. ¿Crees que entraré por la ventana y envenenaré su sopa? Ni loca, no me llamo "Sabrina, la bruja adolescente".

- ¡No me refiero a eso! Digo... que le hagas un "embrujo", por medio de una bruja.

- Las brujas no existen.

Cuando Ino terminó de decir esto, Sakura se paró y fue a buscar una revista que se llamaba "_Paralelas_". La tiró sobre la mesa, frente a su amiga, y la abrió en una de las últimas paginas, donde había varios avisos. Ino miró uno espantada.

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Sakura? No me pondré crema para la caída de cabello. Mi pelo está bien.

- ¡No ese aviso, éste! -le dijo Sakura señalándole el de al lado.

- "_Resuelvo problemas de parejas.._." ¡Shikamaru no es mi pareja!

- ¡Sigue leyendo!

- "... _cualquier problema laboral, físico-mental, y de pérdida de cabello_..." ¿Qué tienen con el cabello? _"...llame a nuestro teléfono…_".

- ¿Y¿Qué dices?

- No iré.

- ¡SI IRÁS… Y VENDRÁS CONMIGO¿QUIERES VENGANZA O NO? _¡Vendetta, vendetta! _

- ¡SÍ, SÍIII!

* * *

Al día siguiente, las dos fueron a la casa de la "bruja".

Tocaron la puerta.

- ¿Hola? -les contestó una vieja abriendo la puerta.

- Eh... ¡hola! -saludó Sakura-. ¿Está aquí la bruja?

- Es mi madre -dijo la vieja observando a las jóvenes con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿Esta vieja tiene madre? -le susurró Ino a su amiga.

Las chicas siguieron a la vieja y entraron a la casa. Llegaron a una sala en la que había un enorme sillón que les daba la espalda.

- ¡Mamá… Despierta, dos chicas te vinieron a ver! -dicho esto, la vieja se acercó al sillón y lo giró hacia Ino y Sakura.

- ¡AAAAH! -Las dos chicas pegaron un grito al ver que, en el sillón, había una cosa que parecía un montón de papel arrugado.

- ¿Q-qué es eso? -preguntó Ino señalando la cosa.

- ¡Yo soy Ruth! -le respondió la cosa-. ¡Una de las más grandes... cof cof... una de las más... GRANDES HECHICERAS DEL ORIENTE MEDIO¡Vete, Rebecca! -le ordenó la cosa a su hija.

- Este... verá, señorita -comenzó Ino-… tengo un problema.

- Ajá.

- El hombre que me gusta sale con una chica indeseable para mí.

- ¿Síii? Y dime, dime cualidades de ese hombre.

- Bueno, es... ¡Hermoso! Tiene el cabello largo, atado en una coleta, y...

- ¡No sus cualidades físicas, tonta!

- ¡Bueno! Es algo machista, es inteligente...

- ¡Con eso me basta! -dijo Ruth estirando los brazos hacia Ino.

- ¡Qué bueno¿Qué hará entonces?

- Lo convertiré en lo que él cree inferior. ¿Estás dispuesta a sacrificarte por él, Britney?

- ¡Soy Ino, y sí! Estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que esos dos se separen! -afirmó la rubia con pura ingenuidad.

Ruth apuntó a Ino con un dedo, dijo unas palabras y luego le pidió a las chicas que se largaran.

- MUAJAJA -rieron las dos al salir a la calle.

- ¿Qué crees que le haya hecho? -preguntó Ino con cara de loca.

- ¡Tal vez haga que Temari vomite hasta la muerte!

- ¡Sí, o... el peor de los castigos para una chica: a lo mejor la deja embarazada… Muajajajaja!

Esa noche, Sakura se quedó a dormir en la casa de Ino.

- ... Sakura¿estás durmiendo? -preguntó la rubia zarandeando a su amiga.

- ¿... Mm_qué_...?

- ¿Por qué crees que la bruja me apuntó a mí?

- Porque... Ni idea... Déjame dormir -Entonces, Sakura se cubrió con su colcha para seguir durmiendo tranquilamente. Pero Ino estaba preocupada, y no sabía por qué.

* * *

La mañana siguiente amaneció hermosa, sin ninguna nube en el cielo, y con un sol que desparramaba chorros de luz por todas partes.

Ino se levantó, aún muy dormida, y se dirigió al baño. Desde ahí podía escuchar que Sakura ya se había levantado y estaba viendo la TV.

Fue hacia el inodoro y se sentó. Pero sintió algo raro, y me refiero a "algo" raro.

No le prestó atención y se dirigió al espejo para lavarse la cara. Tomó el jabón, se refregó la cara con éste, se enjuagó y miró su reflejo a ver si le había quedado algún resto de espuma. Y vio que el espejo le devolvía una nueva imagen: la de su tan querido Shikamaru.

"_Waw_" pensó Ino "_Debo estar tan enamorada de él, que lo veo hasta en mi baño..._"

Ino se cambió y notó que su habitual pantalón de Jean le quedaba más corto. Evitó pensar en ese hecho, y bajó.

- Hola, Sakura.

- ¡AAAH¡SAL DE AQUÍ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?

- ¿A qué te refieres...? -Ino se miró nuevamente al espejo que había en la sala y se quedó pasmada con la imagen que nuevamente le devolvía el espejo.

- Qué... ¿Qué haces aquí, Shikamaru? Cuando Ino te vea, te va a matar -dijo la pelirrosa apuntando a su mejor amiga con un cuchillo.

- Yo... ¿QUE ME PASÓOO¡SAKURA, YO SOY INO! -exclamó la chica, que ahora tenía una voz gruesa.

- ¡Mentira!

- ¡No te miento, Sakura! Recuerdo que ayer fuimos a la bruja esa fea ¿recuerdas? Y... créeme¡soy yo! La vieja me convirtió en Shikamaru... entonces él...

- ... Entonces él... ¡tiene tu cuerpo!

- ¡¡No!!

En ese mismo momento, Temari, que estaba en la cama durmiendo con "Shikamaru", abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Ino.

- Hola mi amor-- ¡AAAH¡USURPADORA¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?

- ¿Eh...? Qué problemático, deja ya de gritar, mujer... Oh... mi voz... Qué... ¡AAAAH! INOOO¡TE VOY A MATAAAAAR!

Shikamaru (que ahora tenía el cuerpo de Ino) fue corriendo al teléfono. Pensó que todo aquello podía ser únicamente obra de su amiga.

- _Ino, te mato._

- ¡No es mi culpa, créeme! Anoche fui abducida por OVNIs y... ¡no sé que me hicieron!

- _¡__No me mientas! Seguro esto fue alguna de tus bobadas…_

- ¡No te miento, me raptó E.T.!

- _¡Basta __de mentir, chiquilina inmadura¿Ves que eres problemática?_

- No me digas eso…

- _¡__Bueno, el error ya está! Ahora, debemos encontrarnos. Espérame en el parque. _

Los dos se despidieron, y cada uno marchó hacia el parque.

Shikamaru fue vestido con un ajustado Jean y una remerita rosa. Ino salió con un pantalón que parecía que le quedaba cinco talles más grande, y una remera holgada que decía "Teddy Power".

Shikamaru, en su cuerpo de chica, fue quien llegó primero al parque. Se sentó muy encorvado, y vio que a lo lejos venía un "hombre" vestido como un rapero venido directamente de los barrios bajos de Estados Unidos, con la inscripción más ridícula posible escrita sobre su remera.

- ¡INO, TE MATO! Sácate eso ¡YA! Y no camines tan derecha¡baja los brazos!

- ¡SHIKAMARU, TE MATO! No te pusiste sostén… ¡Después tú pagarás la cirugía levanta-senos… Ponte sostén!

- Y ¿de dónde mi3rda quieres que saque uno?

- ¡Ay, no sé; tal vez de tu linda novia! -sugirió Ino histéricamente.

- Basta con eso… ¿Hiciste esto para que me separe de ella, verdad?

- ¡No…! Ay...

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Tengo que... ir a hacer _pis_.

- Bromeas -dijo Shikamaru clavándole los ojos.

- ¡Aaay¿Cómo hago? Nunca fui al baño con _esto _-dijo Ino señalando el cierre del pantalón.

- No te atreverás a...

- ¡Uuuh! Ahora sabré porque le gustas tanto a Temari, jaja. Aparte, no permitiré que _tu_ vejiga reviente, no te preocupes.

- ¿Así que irás al baño con mi cuerpo, eh? Pues entonces me pondré a correr _desnuda_ por la plaza.

- ¡¡Noo¡Entonces dime que hacemos!

- Está bien, ve al baño. Pero esta noche tendrás que ir a una cita que tenía arreglada con Temari; claro, sin que ella se de cuenta de _quién_ eres _tú_.

- ¡Bien¡Pero tú tendrás una cita con Sai esta noche! Es a las nueve, ponte lindo…

Cada uno fue a su casa, esperó a que fuera la hora y empezaron a cambiarse.

Shikamaru se paró frente al espejo. Miró la figura que veía y la comenzó a examinar.

- No sabía que Ino tenía tan buen cuerpo… ¡Ay! -se quejó agarrándose el bajo vientre-… ¡Me duele…!

A su vez, Ino se encontraba en un gran dilema observando el armario de Shikamaru. Lucía la típica pose de una chica cuando no sabe qué ponerse.

Mientras tanto, a Shikamaru, algunas nuevas cosillas le empezaban a pasar en su nuevo cuerpo... y tendría qué pensar qué hacer.

Fin del capítulo 1.


End file.
